Sonic Vs
by Pitty.pat.that
Summary: A series were you can suggest people for Sonic too fight, and I'll write about it. As simple as that.
1. Sonic Vs Bayonetta

**Hey Sonic.**

 **Sonic: Hey. What are you doing this time?**

 **Making a new story called "Sonic Vs", a series were me or the readers can choose who want to fight. Yup, you heard that right. You can interfere as well, just suggest a fighter and Sonic will fight that person.**

 **Sonic: So, I have no control over myself?**

 **Nope.**

 **Sonic: Well at least it will help me work on my core...**

Sonic was in his room playing with a paddle ball. But all the other smashers were outside.

The newcomer, Bayonetta, came and everyone liked her, well that was understatement.

Bayonetta was a Umbra Witch that was 8ft tall and weighted 203 pounds. She wore a what seemed like a black jumpsuit that had various cuts.

Sonic was looking out the window, and Bayonetta was looking around and Bayonetta spotted him. She made her way threw the crowd into the mansion.

Sonic heard loud footsteps, and they kept getting louder, and louder, until they eventually just stopped.

"Well that was-" Out of nowhere, he door was blew down by the witch. "Hey! Do you realize how long it takes to fix these things?!" Sonic yelled.

"Why, hello hedgehog." She said smirking.

"Um, who are you? And why did you break down my door?" Sonic questioned.

"I'm Bayonetta, and from what I hear, your Sonic T. Hedgehog." She said.

"And, your just so...how should I put this, adorable!" She grabbed him. "Whoa!"

"I could eat you up just like that!" She said, dangling him over her mouth.

Her struggled to get out her grip. "Hey! Let go of me! Now!" He eventually got out of her grip. "Heh, no need to fret deary, its just a joke." She chuckled. "Oh yeah? Well you know what else is a joke? Your life!" Sonic said.

Bayonetta was leaving, and when she heard this she froze. "What was that?" Her speed almost as fast as Sonic's, she grabbed him and gave him a cold stare. "Relax, if was just a joke." He said mocking Bayonetta.

"Oh that's it! You, me, we fight at the Umbra Clock Tower at 6:00! Don't be late." Sonic thought about this. "And what if I back down?" He asked. "Them consider yourself digested." She cackled while leaving the room.

Sonic, actually thought about this. 'What if- Ah dang it! I forgot to ask win or lose questions!' Sonic mentally kicked himself.

Eventually, 6:00 came and Sonic showed up. "Gosh darn it, I was one second late." He sighed. "I guess that witch is gonna be late." Sonic looked up the weaknesses of Umbra Witches, so he kinda had this in the bag.

Suddenly, Bayonetta appeared. "Glad you could make it." She said. "Don't toy with me, No items, no projectiles, no nothing. Just a good old fashioned fist fight." Sonic said. "Dammit!" Bayonetta went. "And no profanity!" Sonic also said. "We got a deal?"

Sonic put his hand out so she could shake it, but instead he was greeted with a kick too the face. This caused blood to drip from his mouth. Bayonetta laughed at this, but while she was laughing, Sonic spin dashed.

She was launched right into the Clock Tower. "Wanna play dirty? Then I'll play dirty." She got up and immediately charged for Sonic, and he did the same. The would've booth collided if Sonic didn't dodge her hit completely.

Instead, Sonic grabbed her and threw her into the air. "That'll teach ya!" He said. The Bad news for Sonic though, was that above her was a Smash Ball. "Oh no..." Sonic said. "Oh yes!" She responded.

She grabbed it, and Sonic tried to run but that didn't work. "Where do you think your going?" She grabbed him and started to beat him relentlessly.

Sonic was then on the ground in bruises and blood. "Its not over yet!" She said with joy as she summoned the demon Infernal Climax.

The demon made quick work of the hedgehog, buy mangling and chewing him up like dog toy.

Eventually the smash was over. He left half of Sonic's flesh torn off and in a pool of his own blood.

"Aw, done already?" She said bending down. She got punched in face. This knocked her back a few feet. Once she got her mind straight she spit out a tooth. "That all you got?" Sonic eventually got up. "I got more where that came from..." Sonic dashed too Bayonetta. He kicked her in the shins and hit her on the head.

She fell too the floor, but Sonic picked her up and threw her.

Bayonetta figured out she was losing and decided to pull out her guns, she shot rapidly fire at the hedgehog. He dodged all the bullets. Bayonetta tried this one more time, and one bullet hit him, and it went straight through his heart. This caused him to collapse.

Bayonetta walked towards the quivering hedgehog and summoned her demon limbs and crushed him with it. To make sure he was dead she shot him a couple more times.

"Heh, so much for a fair fight..." She said as she began to walk off.

Sonic in his last moments of consciousness, glanced at the moon. His pupiles immediately shrunk. He felt tinglely. He began to grow sharp fangs, and claws. He got more fur and white tips at the end of his quils. His shoes became spiky as well. Once his transformation was over he roared loudly, catching the witch's attention.

She was shocked at what she saw. A werehog. "But, what happened to the" Before she finished that, she was grabbed and grinded through the floor. She was tossed into the air and hit like a baseball. She crashed into the Clock Tower again, and she was repeated beat with Sonic's fist.

He put his two fist together, and pounded her face into thew ground. He eventually stopped. Slight groans could be heard from the witch. "So...I win..." Was the only sentence that came out this monster of the night.

Bayonetta eventually passed out. It was going to be a while before he changed back to his normal self so he took advantage of this opportunity. He wondered the streets in search of a fight.

 **Well that's all. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **The end.**


	2. Sonic Vs Fox

**Well Guest, You asked for Fox Vs Sonic and now you got it!**

 **Now, for those others that leave me reviews, don't be sad that I didn't pick yours, I just picked the one that was the most easiest to write.**

 **Eventually after this one I am going to make a chapter that to do with, Toon Link and Ness Vs Sonic, cause I feel like he can talk them both head on.**

 **After all of that, I am gonna make a versus Captain Falcon one.**

 **Sonic: WHAT?! Your telling me I have to fight all those fighters?!**

 **Chill out, its just four fighters at the moment.**

 **Sonic: Four fighters?! Your pulling you luck! Now its four fighters, then it could spiral into 10!**

 **Oh, 10 isn't so bad. Just enjoy the story and leave suggestions.**

Sonic was still the werehog, he had no control over what he did, or who he did it too. He terrorised people and wrecked things that stopped him from doing it.

Eventually, Fox was told about this. "Fox! There is a report!" Falco said. "A werewolf thing is wondering the streets and terrorising the innocent." Fox jumped from building to building in order to find Sonic.

He found he, eventually, "Gotcha..." Fox shot him with a tranquilizer gun. The bullet was a medium sized one, that pierced his skin. Sonic growled in pain when it hit him, though he didn't pass out. He turned around to see Fox and roared.

"Oh no!" Fox said, Sonic charged towards him. Fox tried to shoot him, but those hits did nothing.

He grabbed Fox, nearly crushing his rib cage and threw him to the ground. He stepped on his chest which put pressure on his heart.

Fox gasped for breath, then he realized one of the things the could help him. "...Landmaster..." He spoke, and it came in and shot Sonic. "Grah!" The werehog went. Sonic dashed towards it trying to dismantle it but it kept shooting.

Fox got into the Landmamile and searched for weapons inside it. Luckily it could be auto piloted.

Sonic eventually got too the machine and started to dismantle it, only to find Fox that shot him in the face immediately. "Gah!" This stunned Sonic giving Fox a change to attack.

He began throwing punches to Sonic's face not dodging any of them. Fox kicked him back sending him flying into a building. "Stay down." Fox said. Of course Sonic doesn't listen.

He gets back up and up high, only to land and crack the grounds. This distracted Fox of course. So, Sonic delivered a mass amount of punches to his face, causing him to bleed in several places.

Fox was on the ground after this. Sonic grabbed him by the ears and swung him around, throwing him a mile. That may not seem far to you, but trust me, that's pretty far.

Sonic jumped up to land where Fox was, but he wasn't there.

Fox ambushed him by dropping bombs that stunned Sonic. Mist began to form around the werehog as he got hit in the face with a bat. This replaced his skull a bit.

Sonic fell to the ground and coughed up blood. He tried to get back up but his body wouldn't allow it.

He began to punch the ground repeatedly in anger. Not too long later the Sun came out.

Sonic caught a glance of the sun and screamed a blood curdling screamed. He began to transform back into Sonic, the regular one we all know and love.

Once this was done, Fox was shocked. "S-sonic? No wonder he had the appearance of you." Fox said. "What do you mean him? And where's Bayonetta? Did she forfeit the fight?" Sonic asked. "What are you talking about Sonic? You weren't fighting Bayonetta you were terrorising the innocent." Fox explained.

Then Sonic gave him a weird look. "What are you talking about? I was just fighting with Bayonetta a few...seconds...ago..." Sonic then saw the damage he did to the city. "Oh...he came didn't he.." Sonic said.

"That depends on what he your talking about." Fox said chuckling a bit.

Sonic sighed. "Well, I can't thank you enough for putting an end to what I started. Thanks." Sonic patted him on the back and dashed off.

"Mission complete." Fox spoke. "I repeat mission complete." Fox then made his way back to the manor.

 **And that concludes this fight.**

 **And I know, Fox got the Landmaster without using the Smash Ball first, but I didn't want a Smash Ball to just be wondering out in the open.**

 **Don't forget to leave suggestions.**

 **And without further a due, The End.**


	3. Sonic Vs Ness and Toon Link

**Well Guest, You asked for Ness and Toon Link Vs Sonic and now you got it!**

 **Now, for those others that leave me reviews, don't be sad that I didn't pick yours, I just picked the one that was the most easiest to write.**

 **After this, I am gonna make a versus Captain Falcon one.**

 **Sonic: WHAT?! Your telling me I have to fight all those fighters?!**

 **Chill out, its just 3 fighters at the moment.**

 **Sonic: 3 fighters?! Your pulling you luck! Now its 3 fighters, then it could spiral into 26!**

 **Oh, 26 isn't so bad. Just enjoy the story and leave suggestions.**

Sonic was in his room relaxing. He was sleeping in his bed, dreaming about chilly dogs. Until all of the sudden, what sounded like Satan himself banged on his door rudely awaking Sonic.

"Is that Bowser, DK, and Dedede?!" Sonic asked, covering his ears.

The knocking continued. "Hold your horses!" He said as he answered the door.

He looked around and then looked down to see Ness and Toon Link. He did this cause his canon height is only 3ft tall and this Modern Sonic we're talking about.

He kneeled down. "What do you guys need?" He asked.

"We wanted to know if we could battle with you." Ness asked, shyly. Sonic gave him a weird look at this. "Wait, run that by me one more time." He asked.

"Could we please battle you?" Ness asked. Immediately Sonic bursted out into laughter. He fell to the ground and began to bang on it. This disturbed Samus, so she hit her celling hoping he would stop, but he didn't.

"O-oh stop! Kid your killing me!" He said starting to cry tears of laughter. This drew the attention of the other smashers.

Toon Link and Ness looked at each other. "Was there something funny we missed?" Ness asked.

"No! Why would I fight to small fries like you two? I mean, it wouldn't even be a fair match!" Ness got mad at this. "No! We will win, and we know it! Right Toon Link?" Ness asked. "HYAH!" Toon Link went.

"So are we fighting or what?" Ness asked. "Alright, you got yourself a deal." Sonic said, picking himself up off the ground.

"Meet us in and hour at the Onett stage. Please don't be late." Ness said. "Alright." Sonic said walking back into his room, still chuckling a bit.

Toon Link and Ness started to train, and for the sake of this story, they became buff and swole. Sonic, on the other hand, went back to sleep. He set an alarm to wake himself up later.

Toon Link and Ness were lifting weights, and they surprisingly became buffer and more swole. A good 30 minutes pass and Ness is flexing. Toon Link is kissing his biceps.

Toon Link's tunic couldn't really fit anymore and it look like Ness was about to rip out of his shirt like the Hulk.

"Whoa! We don't even need our powers/weapons to beat Sonic anymore! Just pure muscle!" Ness exclaimed as he gazed at his swollen arm.

Ness checked the clock in the gym. "Oh! Its almost time to Smash!" Ness and Toon Link dashed out the gym causing the ground to crack and shake.

Sonic was already at the stage. "Um, what's taking them so long...?" Sonic questioned himself. Almost all of the smashers were watching this event. Then, the whole arena began to shake.

In front of Sonic, stood Toon Link and Ness. Ness cracked his knuckles, and Sonic's pupils shrunk.

Then, Sonic stopped being scared. "Alright, we want a clean fight, almost little to no items." Ness asked. Even though he weighed almost 455 pounds and was 6'3, he was still kind hearted.

"Oh please, I could live without the items, but if you insist." Sonic informed them. The announcer began to call out,

"3...

2...

1...

GO!"

Sonic first dashed around the two, causing them to become dizzy, until Toon Link smashed Sonic with his fist. The crowd gasped at this. Sonic was thomped into the ground.

He pulled himself out the ground and charged for Ness, he punched Ness in the face sending him back a little. Link tried to bash on Sonic once again, but his reflexes were fast. He got behind Toon Link and kicked him in the butt. "Ow!" Toon Link fell. "Ha! No matter how buff you are you'll still fall victim to that!" Sonic teased.

Ness punched Sonic in the face when he ended. "Hey! No fair!" Sonic went. He crashed into a house. Toon Link got on top of Sonic, and began to beat him, senselessly. Until Sonic grabbed one of his punched and twisted his arm. "Gah!" Toon Link fell back, giving Sonic the change to get back up. Once he did he spin dashed into Ness.

This threw NeSonicto a tree which broke due to the impact.

"Alright, just me and you, Kid." Sonic said, stepping on Toon Link's chest.

A Smash Ball began to float into the air, and Sonic shattered it becoming Super Sonic. Ness and Sonic were evenly matched, one was buff and the other had godly powers.

Sonic began too charge at Ness, and Ness did so as well.

Ness grabbed Super Sonic by the throat and buried him into the ground, have a face filled with dirt. Sonic spit this out, and punched Ness in the face sending him up high.

Sonic then got too him and punched him in the gut, hitting the ground hardly. The crowd gasped.

Ness groaned, and the Chaos Emeralds wore off. Sonic made a perfect landing, and bowed. He then noticed that Ness was on the ground. Sonic walked towards him trying to make sure he was okay.

"Hey Kid? You alright?" Sonic asked. Ness punched Sonic in face and kicked him into the ground. Ness was faking it. "You jerk!" Sonic said.

Ness began to whirl his fist like a high speed ferris wheel. His hand caught on fire, due to his powers, and he bashed Sonic's skull in. This was it, Sonic was down for the count.

The crowd didn't know how to feel. They could've been cheerful that Ness won, or mad that he broke Sonic's skull.

The announcer then said, "The winner is...Ness!" He made a pose, but the crowd booed at him and threw tomatoes along with other things.

"What? Why are they throwing things? I won!" Ness tod himself.

"You killed Sonic!" One said.

"We hate you!" Another said.

This caused Ness to cry. He ran off the arena.

Sonic eventually got up like an hour later. "Huh? What's going on?" Everyone was in the Smash Manor.

"I think I won! Yes! I knew I could beat those brats!" Sonic said feeling proud.

 **Well that's it. I like to think, nobody won.**

 **Sonic: Why do you think that?**

 **Because, Ness is now hated by the smashers and you didn't actually win.**

 **Sonic: I guess you right... Wait I didn't win?**

 **As always, leave a review and a suggestion on who Sonic should fight next.**

 **And until next time, The End.**


	4. Sonic Vs Mario

**Here we are once again.**

 **Sonic: Oh, not this crap again.**

 **This one was asked by DarackPhantomhive. So. you wanted Sonic Vs Mario, then your gonna get it!**

 **Sonic: Do I have to do this?! Just replace me with Shadow, or Sliver, or Knuckles for God's Sake!**

 **Nope. The fans wanted you too do it. *Boops his nose***

 **Sonic: I hate you, so, so much.**

 **I love you too. Now enjoy the fanfic, and don't forget to drop a review and a suggestion on who else this hedgehog should brawl with.**

Mario and Sonic were sitting out in front of the manor. They had put their differences aside. The two were sitting in foldable chairs, with a drink of their choice in hand.

"Ahh. This is the life." Mario went.

"Yep. Some soda in hand, the sun is shining beautifully, and I'm enjoying it all with you. Life isn't gonna get any better than this." Sonic said, a smile forming on his face.

A few seconds pass and two soon get bored.

"I bet I can a beat you in a smash!" Mario challenged.

"Ha! That's a laugh!" Sonic went.

"You wanna go?" Mario asked, challenging.

"Yah I wanna go!" The blue blur darted back.

Mario then immediately punched him in the face, knocking him flat on the ground. He then proceeded to bash Sonic's head repeatedly into the dirt.

Mario then threw him into the air and punched right into his chin. Sonic barely able to move at this point somehow manges to punch the plumber square in the nose.

Sonic begins to fight back, he starts up a spindash and goes straight for...well the place where the sun doesn't shine...Mario then completely collapses to the ground, twitching.

Sonic then picks Mario and kicks him into the air.

The hedgehog soon joins him in the air and then slams him into the ground.

Mario makes a hard landing, jmprinting a hole into the ground.

Sonic approached him and just smirked.

"You ready to give up?" Sonic asked. Mario grunted and groaned. "I-I call a draw..." He stuck his hand out to Sonic, "Put er' there."

Sonic shook his hand, like an idiot, and got joybuzzed. Leaving him stunned. "Haha! You a fell for the oldest trick in the a book!" Mario laughed.

Mario then picks up our spiny wonder and throws him towards the manor. He hits the outer wall of the mansion, his back being broke in serval places, and falls too the ground.

The plumber somehow obtaining a Bob-omb-, walks up to Sonic and places it on his chest. "A bye bye." He soon began to walk off.

Sonic, with the last bit of strength he had left grabbed the bomb off his chest, and before it blew up, threw it right at our plumber.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

A hat and a pile of ashes was all that was left of the plumber. Sonic gazed at the rest of him and chuckled.

"He thought he could beat me..."

 **Well, that's all folks. I had no idea how to end it, so I just thought of some plot twist. Does that qualify as a plot twist?**

 **Now, this one was pretty short, and I am so sorry. Next time I'll try and make it longer. I was just tired and I already made a fanfic today.**

 **Also, I try and make more chapters and stories more often.**

 **And finally, don't forget to leave a suggestion! (This one was a sloppy piece of crap. The story, not the suggestion.)**

 **Anyways, Lé End!**


End file.
